Et après ?
by than Galland
Summary: Coucou Voici ma première fanfiction, mais au lieu de vous la spoiler, je voulais vous dire que mon nom est Éthan, et que quand je me suis inscrit, eh bien je suppose que ça a bug. Voilà, voilàà !
1. - Chapitre 1 -

_Coucou !_ _Sachez juste que c'est ma première fanfiction, donc essayer d'être souple avec moi, merci et bonne lecture !!! Cette histoire imaginaire se déroule après le tome 7, le tome 8 n'existe pas, soit les couples Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione n'ont pas encore d'enfants._

 **OoOoOoO**

Ça faisait un mois depuis que la victoire contre les forces du Mal avait eu lieu. Entre la bataille et cette matinée d'été, Harry avait décidé d'emmenager au Terrier. Hermione suivi son mouvement pour deux raisons : elle pourrait voir Ron quand bon lui semblait, et elle avait de toute façon dans un élan de chagrin oubliétés ses parents plus tôt dans l'année.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Harry se leva. Il descendit les multiples escaliers pour enfin arriver à Table, Molly était déjà debout, comme tout les matins, ainsi que sa petite ami Ginny, puis il vit Arthur et Bill. Ils étaient tous à table lorsque Harry se montra.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Bonjour mon chère, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? commença Molly, elle devait être d'humeur joyeuse pour appeller Harry comme cela.

\- Bien, un peu fatigué, mais c'est normal, j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir, hier soir.

Il s'assit à côté de Ginny, la regarda un moment, puis commença à mettre en place son petit déjeuner.

Après quelques minutes, on entendit un craquement d'escalier provenant de la chambre de Ron. La personne mit du temps à descendre ceux-ci. On aperçu comme attendu Ron Weasley.

\- Bonjour tout le monde..., dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il avait l'air de s'être lever du pied gauche ce matin, tout le contraire de Molly.

Viens t'asseoir mon grand, fit celle-ci.

\- Hermione n'est pas encore levée ?

\- Non, pas encore, elle doit encore être en train de se reposer, après tout, elle passe un examen très prochainement, elle a dû beaucoup révisée pour arriver au stade de "je dors jusqu'à pas d'heure". répondit Harry à Ron.

Il avait aussi l'air de s'être levé de bonne humeur, ce matin. A vrai dire, Harry remarqua que seul Ron n'était pas dans son assiette, Bill et Arthur ne parlait presque pas, mais il n'avait pas autant de cerne que son meilleur ami.

Le rouquin s'assit donc tout seul dans le coin de la table.

Une fois tout le monde levé et ayant tous déjeuner (cela valu aussi pour Hermione), nos quatres amis partirent faire une balade dans les champs qui entourait le Terrier. Ce plan tomba à l'eau lorsque que Ron proposa un cache-cache dans les champs. L'idée fut plutôt appréciée. Le destin voulut que ce soit Harry qui commence à chercher. Il marchait depuis un quart d'heure à travers champs sans trouver personne ; il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait une infime chance de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une personne...lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Ginny.

Il voulut l'attraper, au moins la toucher pour avoir le droit d'envoyer un signal à Ron et à Hermione comme quoi il avait trouvée une personne. Mais Ginny était maligne. Elle usa de sa malice et embrassa le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- Désolée, mais ce sera pour une autre fois ! Dit-elle toute excitée. Puis elle partie.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, il était si déboussolé par la tenue de Ginny. "Je devais mit attendre" se dit-il. Enfin, il en rigola. C'était drôle au final, de se retrouver dans pareilles situations. Ce n'était pas la première fois, de toute façon. "J'ai quand même retrouver la pierre de résurrection, alors pourquoi pas elle", pensait-il encore.

Il passa une après-midi entière à retrouver ses trois amis. Il trouva d'abord Hermione, qui ne s'était pas vraiment cachée, elle s'était postée devant l'entrée du Terrier. Elle se disait que personne ne viendrait par là. Erreur de sa part car justement, Harry - cherchant depuis quelques heures déjà - voulut se désaltérer en prenant un verre d'eau, il ne voulait pas utiliser sa baguette pour si peu. Pas besoin de changer l'eau des marais en une eau potable. Il l'a trouva alors assise dans l'herbe. Le voyant, elle se leva est courut de toutes ses forces, seulement, en plus de l'effet de surprise, Hermione comparé à Harry en terme de capacités athlètiques...elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Il l'attrapa en un instant.

Ron a été beaucoup plus simple, il avait tellement couru à cause de l'adrénaline qu'entraînait le jeu qu'il finit par s'endormir à même le sol. Harry tomba sur lui sans faire exprès, encore une fois, puis tira une fusée un peu comme celle utilisée durant la finale de la coupe de

feu.

Il ne restait plus que Ginny. Sa Ginny. Celle qui l'aimait. Il allait profiter un maximum du moment pour la chercher.

Après quelques simples minutes, il entendit du bruit autour de lui, elle était dans le champ. Le vrai champ, celui où il avait poursuivi Bellatrix Lestrange, où Ginny elle-même les avaient suivi. Les rôles étaient inversés. C'était à lui de l'attraper. Il courut donc en direction de la source du bruit, seulement, Ginny était bien plus athlétique que Hermione. (Il en était d'ailleurs intérieurement surpris), elle voulait devenir professionnelle de Quidditch, il était donc obligatoire de maintenir sa forme physique. Dans le Terrier, certains disait même qu'elle était peut-être plus athlétique qu'Harry lui-même ! C'était bien elle. Il la rattrapa quand même, au bout d'un certain temps. Mais il l'attrapa plutôt violement, et ils tombèrent à la renverse dans une flaque de boue.

Leurs visages étaient couvert de boue un peu partout, mais cela ne les ennuyaient pas.

\- Trouvé !

C'est les seuls mots qu'ils put prononcer. Il aurait put lui faire remarquer qu'elle était quand même belle avec de la boue sur le visage en plus de ses taches de rousseur, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, car elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils mirent du temps de se relever de leur chute, ils préféraient rester dans la boue, à passer un bon moment.

 **OoOoOoO**

Voilà _, c'était le premier chapitre de ma petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, j'attend de vous un maximum de commentaires car je ne sais pas trop si je continue ou pas._

 _À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas quand sera la suite...;)_

 _Je verrais bien en fonction de vous, à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !!!_


	2. - Chapitre 2 -

_Salut !!! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va, j'ai repris les cours donc faut que je m'y remette aussi..._

 _Pour que vous vous fassiez un ordre d'idée : je posterais tout les Vendredis soir (entre 20h-22h) !_

 ** _OoOoOoO_**

Le lendemain du jeu, Hermione partait pour commencée ses épreuves écrites et orales, elle partait donc pour un bon bout de temps.

\- Au revoir 'Mione, m'oublie pas, hein ?

\- Ron, sérieusement ? Répondit l'intéressée, je t'oublierais à la seconde où je transplanerais...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis transplana.

\- Elle rigolait quand elle a dis ça, non ? Demanda Ron, un petit rire nerveux aux lèvres.

Harry fit un haussement d'épaule.

\- Ah les filles, que des blagueuses. commença Ginny.

\- Ça veut dire que c'était une blague ? Sérieux ?

Ron ne savait plus. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, ses amis avaient l'habitude.

Une fois rentrés, nos trois amies profitèrent du climat ensoleillé d'été pour jouer aux échecs...à l'intérieur.

\- Cavalier en C5.

Le chevalier présent sur le dos du cheval bougea, puis cassa la totalité du pion présent.

\- Joli Harry, fit Ron, qui venait de se faire manger un fou, mais suicidaire, tu laisses ton roi sans défense, regarde.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête, et Harry regarda. Il était échec et mat.

-Aïe...bien joué ! Répondit-il alors.

Il se serrèrent la main tel de grand champion d'échec.

De l'autre côté, Ginny lisait, enfin elle faisait semblant, l'anniversaire d'Harry était le 31 Juillet...elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Enfin, on venait d'entamer le mois, elle avait encore le temps.

Mais c'était quand même son petit ami, Ginny devait de toute façon tout penser à l'avance avec lui. Elle soupira.

Ginny était une jeune femme malicieuse mais sérieuse quand il le faut. Elle se devait d'être là pour lui, comme il l'avait fait pour elle, dans la chambre des secrets. Pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Non pas parce que c'était le héros, mais pour autre chose, une chose qu'elle ne ressentait en elle lorsqu'il était proche d'elle, ou quand il lui parlait. Ginny voulait ne plus penser à lui, voyant Cho et Harry sortirent ensemble lui faisait mal, aussi elle sortit avec un autre, pour lui éviter cette souffrance.

Heureusement ils se séparent vite. Elle aussi se séparait à ce moment-là, comme si le destin l'avait voulut. Harry commençait à s'intéresser à elle, puis petit à petit grâce à son instinct et aux quelques précieux conseils que lui donnait Hermione en échange d'informations concernant Ron, elle sortit enfin avec Harry. Depuis, elle vivait un rêve éveillé. Mais pour son anniversaire, il allait avoir 18 ans, il fallait autre chose qu'un cadeau ordinaire, il fallait aller plus loin encore...

Ginny avait 16 ans, à peine 1 ans de moins que son bien aimée, Harry Potter.

\- Que lis-tu soeurette ?

\- Rien !

Elle rougissait fortement lorsqu'on la surprenait dans ses pensées, ce qui venait à l'instant d'arriver.

\- Euh, je veux dire que je lis...

Elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle avait pris un livre au hasard.

Son frère se pencha pour mieux inspecter la première de couverture du livre.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais le livre que tu lis ne convient pas vraiment avec ce que tu aimes, tu vois ? _Différents sortilèges à connaître pour sorcier amateur._ Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui te passione le plus.

\- Ron, arrête de l'embêter, tu vois bien que tu l'a interrompu dans ses pensées, fit Harry.

Ginny rougit encore plus ; avec ses tâches de rousseur, elle avait l'aire d'une tomate trop mûre. Elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'Harry l'a défendait. En secret, elle espérait intimement mais intensément qu'ils aillent plus loin, tout les deux. Mais bon, Harry ne le voyait pas, alors elle attendait, et demandait des conseils à Hermione, sa meilleure amie et apparament, sa conseillère pour relations amoureuses.

Une chouette vint alors toquer à la fenêtre qui se trouvait près de Ginny, ce qui l'a fit sortir de ses pensées, et de son livre qu'elle ne lisait qu'à moitié.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Se demanda-t-elle.

La chouette portait une lettre blanche ornée d'or au niveau des bords. Au milieu du papier se dessinait une cicatrice ressemblante à celle d'Harry. Plus de doute, il ne devait pas lire la lettre.

\- Ah, c'est pour moi !! Hurla-t-elle.

Ses parents n'était pas là, il était parti se balader avec ses frères sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle pouvait donc crier et hurler autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- C'est de qui ? Fit Ron qui se pencha encore une fois pour inspecter la lettre.

Ginny rougit de plus belle, puis fit les yeux noirs à Ron, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce regard tombait toujours sur lui, il faisait donc semblant de comprendre.

\- C'est une ancienne amie de Poudlard qui m'écrit. Wow, qu'elle belle lettre elle m'envoit ! Mentit Ginny.

Elle avait un talent pour mentir, jouer l'actrice, elle le savait.

Elle savait aussi ce que contenait la lettre.

Ginny monta dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'elle voulait lire le contenu de celle-ci dans le calme. Les garçons continuèrent alors leur partie d'échecs sans le moindre soupçons d'un quelconque mensonge. Seul Ron, se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel regard sombre. Il voyait de temps à autre sa mère, en Ginny.

Celle-ci monta la dernière marche de l'escalier puis arriva devant le pas de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, se posa sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre. Elle commença (la lettre) a parlée :

" _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger ainsi que toute la famille Weasley est invitée pour une soirée en l'honneur de la victoire contre les forces du Mal. Elle sera organisée le 31 Juillet au soir à Poudlard, la fête durera toute la nuit._

 _Vous souhaitant une agréable journée,_

 _Directrice de Poudlard, McGonagall."_

Ginny ne voulait pas en faire part à Harry. Elle pensait que lui en faire la surprise serait plus judicieux. Mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas d'idée de cadeau, et pire encore, elle venait d'y penser, quand sera-t-il le bon moment pour le lui offrir ? Ce sera un peu sa fête à lui, Harry, son Harry sera entourée par tellement de monde...Ginny se posait trop de questions...elle n'était finalement pas très emballée à l'idée de faire une fête le jour de son anniversaire.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Voi_ _là, c'est la fin du chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je voulais surtout mettre en avant Ginny car elle en avait besoin, surtout pour que je vous fasse d'avantage surkiffé l'histoire...de mon côté, je continue la fic, je fais de mon mieux pour que chaques phrases que j'écris sois la meilleure. J'espère que vous écrirez plein de petits commentaires ;)_ !

 _Bon week-end !!_


	3. - Chapitre 3 -

_Salut à tous !!! Aujourd'hui je sors le troisième chapitre de mon histoire, sachez que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire dessus, merci d'avance pour votre - ne serait-ce votre moindre - soutien_.

 **OoOoOoO**

– Vraiment ? Une fête en son honneur ?

– Pas si fort ! Il pourrait nous entendre !

– Mais c'est GÉ-NIAL !

Ron s'étala de tout son long sur le lit de Ginny. Il venait de crier en chuchotant. C'est à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Ginny n'était pas rassurée que Ron sache pour la lettre, les faux pas et lui, c'est une longue histoire.

– On est le 8...alors c'est dans 23 jour ! Et j'ai une idée de cadeau !!

Il était tout enjoué d'enfin apprendre une bonne nouvelle.

On était le lendemain de la partie d'échec avec Harry. C'est dernier temps, Ginny ne pensait qu'à lui. "C'est normal, ça prouve que je l'aime", se disait-elle.

– 22, corrigea-t-elle.

– C'est ce que j'ai dis ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ça y est. Ginny savait que tout allait foirer.

Quelques jours passèrent et Ginny fut agréablement surprise de voir que Ron gardait plutôt bien le secret. Elle se disait peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison de le lui dire. Il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion concernant le secret, à croire qu'il s'était peut-être oubliété...

Une semaine était passée lorsqu'Hermione rentra au Terrier.

– Salut tout le monde ! dit-elle.

Elle s'était revêtu de sa grande robe de sorcier ainsi que du chapeau qui va avec.

– Je me disais qu'il fallait que je remettes cette robe, après une année passée, elle me va encore !

Ron était si content de la revoir. Après tant de jour passée tout seul. Il revoit enfin sa tendre et bien aimée.

– Salut ! fit-il d'un simple geste de la main.

Il a toujours été nul en retrouvailles, comme lorsqu'il a aidé Harry a détruire le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, retrouvant Hermione, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui "crier" dessus.

Mais là, c'était autre chose : elle n'était pas énervée contre lui. Il décida lui-même d'aller l'embrasser, un baiser passionné, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui donné. Il réussit son coup. Hermione fut, comme Ginny, agréablement impressionnée, d'une part, l'une voyait que son frère avait fait des progrès en amour. L'autre ne s'attendait pas à être aussi bien accueillie. Le seul qui était à peu près normal après le retour d'Hermione, c'était Harry. Il sentait que Ron n'était pas net. Certes, on dirait qu'il venait de retomber amoureux, une seconde fois, mais il y avait quelques choses de différents. Il prit Ginny à part et lui demanda.

– Tu ne trouves pas que Ron est bizarre, c'est temps-ci ?

Ginny, qui était déjà sous le choc, d'avoir été emmené plus loin, seule avec Harry, se demandait si il allait cramer le coup.

– C'est toi que je trouve bizarre.

Son but était de l'embobiner : d'un part, pour qu'il ne découvrent pas le réelle contenu de la lettre (qu'elle avait soigneusement cachée dans sa lingerie personnel, l'endroit ou Harry n'ira jamais cherché), ou qu'ils ne sache plus qui ou quoi est bizarre ces temps-ci.

mais d'autre part, son réel but était qu'ils parlent de leur relation. Certes, elle se sentait pleinement épanouie, mais elle grandissait, soit les bisous fougueux et passionnels ne rassasiait plus son amour pour lui.

– Qui, moi ? Mais je suis pourtant normal.

Elle prit soin de lui prendre et de lui caresser doucement la main.

– Tu ne nous trouves pas bizarre, tout les deux ?

Elle sentit, de par sa main mais aussi son expression du visage qu'il était nerveux.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– Calme-toi, dit-elle doucement et lentement, je me demandais juste si on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin tout les deux, plus loin dans nos désirs, dans notre amour.

Il respirait de plus en plus fort, il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, il avait sa petite idée sur la question, mais il ne voulait pas encore, il doutait.

Sa voix tremblante, il posa la question.

– C'est-à-dire ? fit-il.

Sans réponse, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de son partenaire, elle sentit que son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Elle savait à présent quel cadeau offrir à son petit ami.

Elle reparti sans laisser de trace, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle savait que son geste avait fait de l'effet, mais de là à ce qu'Harry ne soit totalement immobile, durant plusieurs minutes. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, fêtaient leurs retrouvailles avec fougue et passion, pour une fois qu'ils étaient que deux, Ginny préféra donc laisser le premier étage au petit couple. Les adultes s'étant réunis pour leur traditionnel série de jeu de cartes moldus. C'était comme ça toutes les semaines, maintenant. Une soirée qu'entres adultes. Cool, ça laissait le Terrier vide au moins, c'était ça de gagner.

Elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre et décida de se coucher, tout en réfléchissant si elle n'y était pas aller un peu trop, brusquement ?

 **OoOoOoO**

 _C'est la fin du chapitre 3, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que cette histoire vous passionne tout autant que moi lorsque je l'écris_ ! Au revoir et,

 _Bon week-end !!!_


	4. - Chapitre 4 -

Bonsoir à tous !!! Merci milles fois pour tous vos commentaires, il n'y a pas une personne pour contredire ma fiction, vraiment, merci. Je continue donc avec ce quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture !!!

 **OoOoOoO**

Le jour de la fête était enfin arrivé, Ginny devait annoncée à son chère et tendre la nouvelle.

– Harry ? Prépare-toi !

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Le garçon était à moitié endormie. En même temps, elle le réveille à l'aube, alors que le soleil vient à peine de se soulever au-dessus des montagnes. Il se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec leur étrange discussion de l'autre soir.

– Je te l'avais caché depuis vos ennuyante et interminables parties d'échecs.

– Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

Elle voulait encore le laisser dans l'ignorance. C'était son caractère joueur et espiègle qui prenait les devants.

– Tu te souviens de la lettre ? fit-elle d'un sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

– Oui...enfin, je crois.

– Elle t'étais en faite déstinée. Seulement, j'ai préférée la garder pour moi et te cacher son existence jusqu'à ce jour !

Le garçon était juste perdu. En faite, il était plus rassuré de savoir que cette discussion n'amènerait pas à celle de l'autre soir. Mais il était aussi surpris intérieurement car Ginny venait juste de débouler dans sa chambre, comme ça, sans frapper. Et cette révélation. Il s'y attendait quand même un peu : il faut s'attendre à tout avec Ginny.

 **ººº**

– Donc ce soir, il y a une fête en mon honneur ?

– Pas totalement pour toi, mais tu as quand même vaincu les forces du Mal ! expliqua Hermione.

– C'est lui qui a tout fait !!

Ron extrapolait depuis toujours les divers aventures d'Harry. Il en oubliait souvent que lui aussi avait participé, c'était même un héros aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes.

Hermione aussi était pour beaucoup une héroïne. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas incarné la place principale dans l'histoire de la bataille. C'était le rôle de Harry. Ron n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait tout résolu. Mais il y avait une part de mensonge : ils étaient là lorsqu'Harry avait besoin d'aide. Et puis, c'était déjà une héroïne aux yeux de Ron, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse. De simples choses...

– Nous avons toute une journée pour nous préparer ! fit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

– Oui ! Tiens d'ailleurs, quelqu'un a prévenu mes parents ? demanda la jeune rouquine.

– Je l'ai fait. Ils seront tous prêt ce soir, comme nous ! Peut-être faudrait-il que nous commençions ? termina Hermione. Elle coupa court à la discussion, puis s'enfuit déjà pour choisir ses vêtements.

– On a même pas encore manger notre déjeuner...soupira Ron.

– Ah les filles...dit Harry avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ginny, qui avait entendu les derniers mots des deux jeunes hommes fit demi-tour pour leur lancer un regard noir auquel Harry n'avait jamais goûté auparavant.

– On arrête de faire les machos, et on vient s'habiller. dit-elle calmement.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, puis baissèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent au niveau de Ginny, puis ils coururent à toute allure en priant pour ne pas qu'elle les rattrape.

Ce petit jeu ne dura pas longtemps, même si Hermione s'y est prêtée au fil de la partie, mais les garçons n'y échappèrent pas. Ils se firent coiffés par leurs amantes respectifs. Ils avaient quand même un minimum de style pour savoir s'habiller correctement...sauf Ron qui avait réussi l'exploit d'enfiler son T-shirt à l'envers.

Ils étaient tous prêt pour 18 heures (heures moldus).

– En voiture, c'est l'heure ! fit Molly, toute contente que ce soit enfin le jour de fête.

On l'entendait presque chantonner. Georges pourrait lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle chantonnait cette vieille chanson moldus qui avait fait le buzz dans leur monde. Manque de bol, Molly lui refit pour la énième fois un savon sur pourquoi faut-il s'adapter au monde moldus. Il refit semblant de comprendre les explications de sa mère, qui espérait que celui-ci ait enfin compris.

Enfin ils partirent pour Poudlard. Le quatuor préférait voler en ballet. Harry et Ron avaient de trop mauvais souvenir avec cette voiture. Arthur avait fini de payer les réparations grâce à son travail acharné, plus besoin de se balader en volant sans confort.

Quand à Ginny et Hermione, ces deux-là avaient choisi de voler en balai car le vent percutant leurs differents endroits nu de leur corps provoquait une drôle de sensation ne pouvant se comparer à autres véhicules moldus qui polluait sans cesse la Terre.

 **ººº**

Enfin dépassé les dernières montagnes, la grande famille aperçu enfin l'école. Harry eu un haut les cœurs de joie. Elles n'avaient pas changés : la tour de Rowena Serdaigle, eux qui ont la meilleure vue sur le parc du château ; Poufsouffle est son regretté Cédric. Ils sont connus pour leurs loyautés et leurs patiences. Cédric avait toutes ses capacités là. Il pouvait en être fier ; Serpentard, qui lui ont tellement causé de soucis...

Et enfin, Gryffondor, la maison qui l'a hébergé, qui l'a instruit, qui l'a élevé. L'endroit où il s'est fait plein d'amis, des frères et sœurs de cœur, là où il a trouvé l'amour : Ginny. Une période de sa vie qu'il ne remplacerait pour rien au monde.

– On arrive ! Amorcez votre descente, les enfants ! cria Molly à travers la vitre de la voiture. Elle prenait encore les futures adultes qu'ils étaient pour de simples enfants.

Ils atterirent sur le pont qui avait été réparé entre temps, après la bataille, pendant que la voiture, étant plus massive, dût atterir directement dans la cour, juste devant eux.

– Avant que nous y allions je voudrais te parler de quelque chose... commenca Ginny.

Hermione poussa Ron vers la cour, lui qui voulait écouté d'une fine oreille la conversation.

Harry ne répondit pas.

– Tu te souviens de la discussion, l'autre soir ?

– Oui.

Il n'y avait ni joie, ni tristesse dans cette réponse, Harry était neutre. C'est plutôt qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

– Alors profite bien de la soirée, car tu sais ce qui t'attend en rentrant, compris ?

Ce regard espiègle et joueur qu'elle portait à ce moment précis dans ses yeux excitait le jeune homme. Il la comprenait parfaitement, mais pour l'instant, Ginny l'avait dit elle-même, il fallait profiter !

Ils continuèrent donc leur marche, main dans la main, jusqu'au Professeur McGonagall qui avait entre temps rejoint le reste de la famille Weasley.

– Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Ginny. Bienvenue à cette soirée ! elle fit de grands mouvements de bras comme pour embellir ses paroles.

– Profiter !!! pensa Harry.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Merci à tous ceux qui sont allés jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je fais de mon mieux et j'essaye de m'améliorer, c'est pour ça que si il y a un problème quel qu'il soit, l'espace commentaire sert à ça ! Comme d'hab : Bon week-end !!!!_


	5. - Chapitre 5 -

_Salut à tous les lecteurs !!! Désolé de mettre en ligne ma fic que maintenant, je devais me préparer pour un évènement, bref, c'est compliqué à expliquer ! Bonne lecture ! ;)_

 **OoOoOoO**

– Neville ?

– En chair et en Os, mon chère !

Tout content d'être invité pour cette soirée, Neville gardait son sourire.

– Quelles études fait-tu, du coup ? demanda Harry.

– Je continue mes études de botanique avec Mme.Pomfresh ! repondit Neville.

– Ah, c'est bien...

Réellement, Harry ne s'intéressait qu'à moitié de la discution commencée avec Neville. Il voyait le buffet à volonté.

Certes il venait d'avoir 18ans, mais il restait quand même humain. Il devait se nourrir !

– Tu m'excuses Neville, il y a mon estomac qui m'appelle.

– D'accord. De toutes façons, j'avais fini. Je vais rejoindre Luna, moi. A plus !

Il fit un signe de la main, puis il partit.

– Bon, et bien, j'y vais ! dit-il pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il se remplie partiellement l'estomac, il lui suffit de tourner la tête pour apercevoir Ron et Hermione, danser sur un slow. On pouvait y voir Ron, avec 0% de confiance en lui. Harry en rigolait, il était content de cette fête, elle était réussie. Il retourna sa tête pour regarder un peu Ginny, qui parlait avec ses anciennes amies de Poudlard.

Il contempla alors la grande salle dans laquelle se deroulait - principalement - la fête. Les bougies et les sombres nuages de la grande salle avait été remplacés par de magnifiques lampes lumineuses pour éclairer la grande salle, et le ciel avait un bleu plutôt commun, avec quelques nuages clairs cette fois-ci.

Il alla vers Neville et Luna, le nouveau couple depuis la dernière bataille puis il s'incrusta dans leur discussion et à priori, il fut le bienvenu :

– Ça va Luna ? Depuis le temps !

– Très bien Harry. Tu as remarqué mon nouveau pantalon à paillettes ?

– _Difficile de ne pas le remarquer..._ pensa-t-il.

– Oui, il te va très bien, d'ailleurs ! C'est ce qu'il dit vraiment.

– J'ai totalement refait mon look ! se dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

– Mais tu es toujours aussi...lunatique.

Le jeu de mot n'était pas voulu, mais c'était le meilleur adjectif pour qualifier une amie comme Luna.

– D'ailleurs, je fais des études de S.P.L.A.M.

– Soin Pour Les Animaux Domestiques, chuchota Neville à Harry, c'est une nouvelle réforme du gouvernement, me demande pas.

Puis il haussa les épaules d'incompréhension en retournant au près de Luna.

En se retournant, Harry, ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez (littéralement), se cogna contre une personne. En regardant mieux et en levant la tête, encore et encore. Mais, cette personne est grande ! Ne serait-ce pas...

– Hagrid ! Mais...comment ?

– Et oui ! Dorénavant, le professeur des créatures magiques, c'est moi ! Pardon pour ton verre, je l'ai éclatée.

– Ce n'est pas grave !

Puis il serra fort du mieux qu'il le peut le demi-géant. Ce moment de tendresse fut prolongé, car, à son tour, il se prêta au jeu. Harry considérait Hagrid comme son propre père. Il l'avait toujours aider pendant ses 6 et demi années à Poudlard, et vice-versa. Puis il fut temps de se quitter, et se fut un signe de la main délicatement parfumé d'amitié pour les deux hommes.

La fête se passa bien, juste que Dean et Seamus avaient commencés un bière-pong, tout de suite arrêtée, au bout de quelques lancers déjà, par la directrice McGonnagall.

Tout le monde rentra chez soi. Ron, qui avait un peu bu, zigzaguait entre Hermione et Harry, qui était près à le rattraper en cas d'une éventuelle chute. Et cela se passa. Ron chuta après un bide de sa part. Hermione le rattrapa avec l'aide de Ginny et Harry, puis il fut mis dans la voiture avec son balai.

Arrivé au Terrier, toute la famille étaient fatigués, soit ils se couchèrent tous. Seul Harry était surexcité à l'idée de faire sa première fois. Il avait un peu le trac aussi. Ginny l'avait sans doute fait. Mais pas lui. Soudain, des bruits de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, puis Ginny ouvrit la porte doucement, sans le moindre bruit. Elle se coucha avec Harry, l'enlaça de ses deux bras, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Je t'aime, Harry.

Sans demande et par surprise, le garçon l'embrassa fouguesement, leurs deux langues se demandèrent mutuellement l'autorisation, puis elles partirent dans un bal fougueux et plein d'amour. Ils s'entrelacèrent tout deux puis ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements un par un : le t-shirt ; la nuisette, le soutien-gorge...puis il ne restait que les précieux sous-vêtements, ceux qui cachent les forces respectives de chacun. C'est Ginny qui ôta en premier son vêtement. Harry, à la vue de sa féminité, resta immobile quelques secondes, puis, son instinct l'emporta et il ôta à son tour son vêtement, puis se jeta sur son amante, tel un lion sortant de sa cage, pour débuter l'acte. Cela se fit en douceur, petit à petit au rythme de chacun. Ça à été la meilleure soirée de leur vie, pour les deux. A la fin de l'action, Harry se sentait moins stressé, il appréhendait moins maintenant.

– Que l'on soit claire, dit-il, ça à été ma première fois.

– Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi !

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler et dans un élan de dernière force, elle se jeta sur lui, encore nue pour s'endormir, sa tête posée sur le torse du garçon. Harry termina ensuite :

– Bonne nuit, Ginny.

Elle ne répondit pas, Harry s'endormit à son tour et ils passèrent ensemble une agréable nuit, l'un sur l'autre.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !! Juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre était plutôt spéciale à écrire, mais j'ai quand même aimées mes différentes idées pour le mettre en place. Je ne sais pas encore si je continue ou pas , dites-moi dans l'espace com si vous voulez que je continue ( ouais je gratte, ouais) :_ _Bon week-end !!!_


End file.
